Objects—such as rings, bracelets, brooches, jewels, pendants, watches, necklaces and the like—are often provided in an accompanying box that is intended to store and display the personal ornament in an attractive manner. Conventional personal ornament boxes often feature a clam-shell design with a hinge connecting a first segment and a second segment. The hinge is typically equipped with a means for biasing the first segment and the second segment together in a closed configuration and a means for biasing the first segment and the second segment apart in an open configuration. Generally, the closed configuration is used for storing the personal ornament, and the open configuration is used for displaying the personal ornament. The act of switching the personal ornament box between the closed configuration and the open configuration is often an important part of presenting a personal ornament, and yet conventional personal ornament boxes are not configured to accentuate this act. In short, they do little to draw attention to their contents during presentation. Personal ornament boxes that include mechanical arrangements to present their contents in more sophisticated manners have been proposed, but such boxes are often bulky, unreliable, expensive, unattractive, and/or overly complex. Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for personal ornament boxes that address one or more of these limitations.